Its A Secret
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Rosewood High is an all girl boarding school, and Spencer Hastings is the most popular gay on campus. Aria likes Spencer but the only problem is everyone likes Spencer. So Hanna and Emily help Aria eliminate her competition. Sparia. and little bit of Hanna/Emily friendship in later chapters. Also little Paily.
1. Rosewood High

**Okay this prompt comes from SpariaToTheNextLevel**

**ITS NOT A ONE SHOT. It will be a multi chapter story, I have another multi story prompt that I will start working on soon as well as some more one shot prompts and I will update this story as much as I can. If you have any Sparia prompts please PM me! And please Review to let me know you guys like this story or not :)**

* * *

**General Pov**

Rosewood high was an all girls private boarding school and Spencer Hastings was the most popular girl on campus, well the most popular _gay_ on campus. Actually a lot of the girls at this school were gay, or bisexual. Spencer was like the leader of the popular's but she had a bunch of other friends that were all considered the popular girls, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Paige, Hayley and Adrianna.

**Spencers pov**

I walk up to my locker with Aria and Hanna following, the other girls were in class. "Hurry up Spencer, we want to go" Hanna whines. Im their ride, we don't go to last period class because its study hall. "Hold on Hanna, I have to get my stuff" I tell her in reply. I open my locker when a letter falls out, a pink letter with a heart on it. "Ohhhh another love letter! Damn Spencer" Hanna comments. I smile "Yup. Looks like I have another letter to add to the pile" I laugh. Truth is I am gay, and all the girls who flirt with me and send me letters are cute, but I only have one girl in mind, Aria Montgomery. But I don't think she's in to me, in fact I'm pretty sure she's the only girl in this whole damn school that would not go out with me, but she's the only girl I want. "Who's it from this time?" Aria asks me casually. "Umm, I don't know, I'll will read it" I tell her. I open the letter and pull out the folded piece of paper inside. I then read it, in my head. Dear, Spencer, You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen, I like you so much please go out with me friday? Love, Stephanie. "Its from Stephanie" I say. I just see Aria roll her eyes and Hanna gush. "Stephanie is cute, why don't you give it try" She asks me. "Nah, I'm not really into her" I tell Hanna. "You say that about everyone" Hanna said. "Do you guys still want that ride?" I ask already walking away from my locker and dropping the subject with Hanna. I could never tell anyone how I really feel, I mean I am the the most popular girl around here, I couldn't let my reputation get ruined by being rejected by Aria.

**Arias pov**

Why can't Spencer see how much I love her? Every single day I watch her flirt with other girls and get love letters and I have to act like I'm not jealous, I have to act like I don't care, I hate it! I love Spencer more then I've ever loved anyone. But she will never fall for me. Why would she? She has thousands of girls to choose from that would all go out with her, she doesn't want me. Spencer already dropped Hanna off at her dorm and now was driving me back. Later on Me and Hanna and Emily were all going to hangout and I wish Spencer would come but she says she's busy. Typical. "Hey Aria we should hang out next week, write our English assignments together" Spencer says to me. "You just want me to write it for you" I smirk. "Come on Ar, no I don't. I just need your help, your amazing in english" Spencer tells me. "Fine ok, but I am not writing it for you" I sigh. "Yay! Ok thanks Aria" Spencer tells me while she pulls up to my dorm. "Bye Ar" She tells me before I get out of the car and leave. Great. I think to myself once I enter my dorm building. Spending more time with Spencer, alone. I don't know how I'm supposed to control myself around her.

**Hannas pov**

"Im on my way to Aria's dorm building. Emily and I were both going over for girls night in sleepover. We preferred it when it was just us hanging out. We loved Spencer too, and even Paige wasn't that bad sometimes, Emily seemed to really like her for some reason that I couldn't figure out. But I always hated Hayley and Adrianna I'm pretty sure they are just friends with us to get close to Spencer. Everyone wants to be close to Spencer. That girl is one lucky bitch. She gets any girl she wants. I walk into Aria's dorm building and up to her room, I knock on the door a couple of times before just entering. Aria doesn't have a roommate so I usually just come right in, and the fact that she doesn't have a roommate is another reason we sleepover a lot. When I walk in, I see that Emily is already sitting on the couch and Aria is in the kitchen. "Hey Han" Emily smiles. "Hey Em" I smile back. "Found it!" Aria says happily returning with a bottle in her hand. "Whats that?" I ask. "What do you think it is?" Aria asks sarcastically. I look at the bottle in her hand and see that its one of our favours. Rasberry flavoured vodka. I smile. Emily does too. "Pass it" I say. "Here" Aria says while giving me the bottle.

**Emily pov**

One bottle later and we were drunk very drunk. "So wheres Spencer?" Hanna asks. "Ugh who the hell cares" Aria says annoyed. "Whoa whats up, you guys fighting or something?" I ask her. "No" Is the only response I get from Aria."Ok, start talking" Hanna says. Aria sighs. "Well, big surprise, I'm in love with Spencer" Aria says softly. Hanna smirks. "I totally knew it" She says. "Of course, cause you just know everything right?" Aria rolls her eyes. "You and Spencer would be a totally cuter couple then any of those other girls." I say suddenly. "Yeah, Your point?" Aria asks. "Hey! I have an idea, what if, we got back at all those other girls who like Spencer" Hanna says. "What do you mean?" Aria asks "Oh were going to get those girls good" Hanna smiles. "You mean like prank them?" I ask. "Yeah, something like that" Hanna smiles. "I like the sound of that" Aria smiles.

**The next day**

**Arias pov**

"ugh my head hurts so much, why did we drink so much on a school night" I whined. "Hey you're the one who started it." Emily said. Hanna then walked up to the two girls. "Hello ladies, are you ready for operation, ruin the lives of any girl who looks at Spencer" She says happily. "How the hell are you not hungover?" Emily asked Hanna. "Wait hold on, were still doing that? I thought that was a drunken joke?" I ask. "Nope, its happening, were making sure you end up with Spencer" Hanna tells me. "And to answer your question, I drank like 8 cups of coffee this morning" Hanna tells Emily. I just groan and put my head on the table that we are sitting at in the courtyard. Im excited for this plan, but I'm also a bit scared. "Hey girls" Spencers voice says while she walks up to out table. "Looks like someone had fun last night." Spencer says to me while sitting down next to me. "Mmhm" I groan. Spencer giggles. "You never could hold your alcohol, Ari" I sigh and sit up. "How was your night?" I ask her. "Fine" Spencer smiles. "Just fine?" Hanna asks. "Yup, just fine" Spencer repeats. Im really not in the mood to play 'who did Spencer go on a date with last night' a game that was often played. So I stood up grabbed my bag and walked off.

**Hannas pov**

"Hey, is Aria ok?" Spencer asks sounding worried when Aria left. I knew she was probably just not in the mood to listen to Spencer talk about how she probably had a date last night. "Yeah, she's just hungover, don't worry about it" I tell Spencer. "Hey Em, we should probably get going to class, right?" I look over to Emily. "Uh, yeah, we should get going" Emily agrees. "Talk to you later Spence" I say before me and Emily walk off. "Ok, we need to start the plan." I tell Emily. We walk up to Aria's locker where she stands looking half asleep. "How are we going to do it?" Emily asks. "I have a few ideas" I respond "so Aria, your in, right?" I ask. "Yeah, of course" She answers. "Okay, so I was thinking the first person we will go after is Stephanie." I tell the girls. "Agreed" Aria says. "So what are we doing?" Emily asks once again. "Aria, this one is all you" I tell the short girl. She looks confused. "What does that mean?" She asks. "It means, your going to make Stephanies life hell." I tell her simply. "Ok, so…?" She asks. "Ok, task 1, steal her clothes in the locker room" I tell her. "Easy enough." Aria states. "Hanna, are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asks. "Of course, this is for Aria and Spencer." I tell Emily.

**Arias pov**

it was PE and I stood in the locker room, waiting for all the other girls to clear out and get to class. Once that finally happened, I was the last one in the Locker room, and I quickly went to Stephanies locker. These locks were super easy to open they were just cheap locks that could be broken easily. It took a few minutes but I managed to break open Stephanies locker. Once in I grabbed all her clothes and quickly ran to the the door in the change room that leads to the hall way, there, Hanna was waiting ready to grab the clothes I passed them too her, and with a wink from Hanna, I ran back into the change room and closed the locker. I then walked too the door that led into the gym. I ran into Spencer as soon as I walked out the door. "Oh hey Aria, I was just grabbing my hair tie" Spencer said as she quickly went to her bag that was on the hook beside the door and pulled out a hair tie, she put up her hair and I couldn't help but stare at her shoulders, god, her body. "Hey so listen, are you ok, because this morning when you left, I was worried" Spencer asked with sincerity in her voice. "Um, yeah, sorry, I'm just kinda hungover" I lied. well I was hungover but thats not the reason I left. "Yeah thats what Hanna said, you really shouldn't have been drinking so much Aria" Spencer smiled. Oh man, She cared about me, I loved the way she cared about me. "I know" Was all I was able to say. "Well, we should probably go back out there, come on" Spencer said before grabbing my hand softly and pulling out the door.

**Spencers pov**

Aria was so cute, I couldn't stop smiling the in tire time during PE. It was finally over and all the girls walked back to the change room. Aria was ahead of me talking with Hayley. I had a perfect view of her, she was so beautiful. If only she felt the same way. I got in the change room and started to change. "Ahh! Where are my clothes!" I herd Stephanie shout. One of her friends ran over as they looked through her locker together. What happened to her clothes I thought? Did someone take them? I looked over to Aria who has finished changing. She had the slightest smile on her face as she walked past Stephanie and out the door. Hm, does she know something? I finished getting changed and went out the door myself. Aria was at Hannas locker, she just high fived Hanna. Ok, now I'm confused. I walked up to them. "Hey guys" I say. "Hey Spence" Hanna greets. "Gotta go, talk to you guys later" Aria says with a smile. Oh now I know she's up to something, I know that look she had on her face. "Gotta go to next class, talk to you later Spence" Hanna says, copying Aria and walking off.

**Arias pov**

Me and Hanna were texting in English class, planning what to do next. **Me:** _So, who are we going after next?_ **Hanna:** _Lets go after that bitch Amanda, she's always flirting with your girl ;)_ **Me:** _She's not my girl….and okay, what are we doing? _**Hanna:** _Meet me in the parking lot at 2:30, tell Spence, you don't need a ride today._ **Me**: _okay._

**Spencers pov**

English class was boring as usual. I glanced at Aria, she was texting, I glanced at Hanna who was also texting, they shared a look and then i knew they were texting each other. What are they up too! Its driving me crazy. The bell finally rang and I got out of that class quickly. Once Aria left the class I approached her quickly. "Hey, ready to leave?" I asked her. "Oh sorry Spence, I don't need a ride today" She said. "Oh, why not?" I asked. "Because we got some stuff to do, and were going to walk today" Hanna said coming up to us. I frown just slightly. "Ok, well talk to you guys later then" I said.

**Arias pov**

"She totally loves you" Hanna said. "What, no she doesn't" I said quickly. "Oh yes she does, now come on" Hanna said walking away. "Hanna led me to the parking lot, and in front of a car. "What is this?" I asked. "Its Amandas car" Hanna smiled. "What! Hanna what are we doing to it?" I asked. "Oh relax, first Amanda is at the library and Emily won't let her leave, and second all were going to do, is give her some flat tires." Hanna said. A smile crept on my face. "Here you go, Hanna said handing me a pocket knife. "Ok, where did you get this?" I asked. "Oh don't worry about the details, Ar, just slash the tires and lets leave." Hanna said. I quickly went to the first tire and cut it, then the next and the next and the last one. "Perfect" Hanna smiled. "Lets go now" She added. I nodded and followed Hanna out of the parking lot. Hanna pulled out her phone. "Who you texting?" I asked. "Im just going to let Em, know that we did it" She said. After that me and Han went back to my dorm, and Emily soon came over too. "Man, I can't believe you guys did that" Emily said. "It was totally worth it" Hanna smiled. "Yup" I agreed. Just then I got a text. I saw that it was from Spencer. Spencer: Hey, we still on for english assignments? Me: Of course, when? Spencer: How bout tonight? Me: Okay, be there at 5:00? Spencer: see you then I smiled. Well sorry guys, but I can't hang out tonight I got plans with Spence.


	2. Study 'Date'

**Chapter 2 is here. Please Review! :)**

**P.s adding some Paily in this chapter**

* * *

**Spencers pov**

"Hey Aria" I greet Aria as she walks into my dorm room. "Hey Spence" She smiles. "Ready to work on the english assignment" She asks, already taking her notebook out of her bag. "Yeah, lets get started" I say. Im so happy that Aria is here with me, especially after she was acting so weird today, but I've decided I'm just going to drop that. As long as I get Aria now. She lays on her stomach on my bed with her feet up in the air. Already beginning to write things in her book. "Well you get right into it, huh?" I tease joining her on the bed and opening my own book. Aria rolls her eyes. "Unlike you, I actually find this interesting." She says laughing a little. "Well, English is definitely not my thing" I sigh. "What is your thing? I mean, I've never really herd of Spencer Hastings being interested in any class" Aria asks curiosity. She doesn't look up from her book and she keeps writing. I shrug. Not sure how to answer. "I don't know, You're right, I never have been interested in a class, I mean I'm good at school and get great grades, but Im not interested in any of it" I tell Aria honestly. Aria looks up from her notebook for the first time and sets her pencil down. "Hey, thats fine, Im sure one day you'll find something you really love" Aria tells me, placing her hand on my shoulder in a comforting way. I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach from just this small gesture though. "Yeah I'm sure I will" I say.

**Emilys pov**

"I really like being with you" I tell Paige as we walk hand in hand to the coffee shop just across campus. "I like being with you too" She tells me back. "I think we should tell people that we're official, I mean, were already holding hands in public, people are going to start figuring it out" I tell Paige. "Yeah, you're right, I think we should tell people too" Paige smiles. "Great" I say. We walk into the coffee shop and get our coffees. "So who are we telling first?" Paige asks as we sit down at a table. "I guess we should start with our friends" I say nodding to myself. "Ok, why don't we text them tomorrow morning to meet us in the courtyard and we'll tell them" Paige suggests. "Great idea" I smile. Paige leans over the table and kisses me. Its a slow, quick kiss, but it means a lot. I haven't felt this great with someone for a really long time, and I'm so happy I have Paige. Our kiss is interrupted though when I get a text. "Im sorry" I apologize to Paige and check my phone, to see that its a text from Hanna. **Hanna: **_Hey, just got a gr8 idea for another prank, can you meet me and aria outside Ashleys dorm building tonight 8? _I read the text and sighed. I would prefer to spend the night with my new girlfriend, but I can't let Hanna down, actually I can't let Aria down, I know what it feels to love someone, and I will do whatever I can to help Aria get her dream girl. I send a quick text back **Me: **_Ok, i will be there. _I put my phone away after that not wanting another thing to ruin the moment with Paige. "Hey sorry" I say to Paige. "No problem. Everything ok?" She asks. "Yeah, yeah, but I'm going to have to go at 8" I frown. "Aw, well okay, I guess we can see each other again when we tell the girls tomorrow" Paige says. "Definitely" I agree.

**Arias pov**

Me and Spencer have been doing really good, and even though she's had to ask me at least fifty questions about the assignment, she finally seems to be writing. "Thanks again, so much Ar, I don't know how I would do this without you" Spencer says. "Wow, they Spencer Hastings needs so much help, huh?" I joke. "Hey, watch it Montgomery" Spencer jokes back. I laugh a little. "Relax Spence, I still think you're amazing" I tell her without really thinking about what I'm saying. I blush but try to hide it quickly, by looking back down to my notebook. "Oh, so you think I'm amazing, huh?" Spencer teases. I sigh. "Of course, Spence, you're my best friend" I tell her quietly. I get up abruptly and walk over to the door. "Hey, I'm going to go downstairs and grab some drinks" I say quickly. "Uh yeah ok" Spencer says. And I leave the room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in once I'm on the other side of the door. How could I just complement Spencer like that. I need to keep my cool. No, no, I just need to calm down it was no big deal just a friendly comment. I start walking downstairs to the dorm building kitchen to grab drinks, but I get a text from Hanna. **Hanna: **_Got a great prank idea, meet outside Ashleys dorm building at 8? _It read. I sigh, I really wanted to pull these pranks but I'm going to have to leave Spencers soon, considering its already 7:00. I text Hanna back. **Aria: **_Ok, see ya there. _I text before putting my phone back in my pocket.

**Hannas pov**

I arrive at the west side dorm building, which is Ashelys dorm at exactly 8:00. I smile as I see Aria over to me at the doors of the building. "Hey" She greets. "Hey" I greet back. "So, whats the plan?" Aria asks. "We just have to wait for Emily to get here then I will explain" I tell Aria. She nods. "So how was the study _date_ with Spencer?" I ask Aria rolls her eyes. "It wasn't a date Han, and it was fine, well until I complemented her and couldn't think straight after that" Aria sighs. "Don't worry Ar, once we prank all these girls, they won't go anywhere near Spencer" I smirk. "Yeah, about that Hanna, I was thinking about all this, and was wondering, how is pranking them going to make them stay away from Spencer. "Oh don't worry I was already one step ahead of you, when you stole Stephanies bag, I put a note in it that said 'Stay away from Spencer' and when you left after slashing Amandas tire, I placed the same not on her windshield." I smile widely. "Perfect" Aria smiles too. Emily walks up to the dorm building then and we call her over. "Hey guys" Emily says. "Hey, Em, thanks for coming, I know you probably could have a lot better plans tonight then this" I say to Emily. "Don't worry Hanna, I'd do anything for you guys" Emily tells us. "Thanks Em" Aria smiles and hugs Emily quickly. "So, what are we doing?" Emily asks. "Okay well thanks to Facebook, I know that Ashley is over at Sandras dorm tonight, and I just so happen to have a key to her dorm, so were going to trash the place" I tell the girls, feeling proud of my great idea. "Wow, you're really taking this serious Hanna" Emily says. "Hey, were doing this for our girl, and as of now were in war with any girl who has ever flirted with Spencer" I say. "Im in" Aria tells me. "Listen Ar, are you sure you want to do all this" Emily asks Aria suddenly. Aria nods. "I'd do anything to be with Spencer" She says. Emily's mood changes. "I understand that" She says. "Lets do it" Emily agrees. "Ooh yay! Okay hands in" I shout excitedly. "Seriously Han?" Aria asks me well Emily laughs. "Yes seriously, come on were a team" I argue. "Fine" Aria rolls her eyes and the three of our hands go in the centre of us and then we throw them up. Some more enthusiastic then others. We make our way up to Ashelys dorm room and I pull the key out of my bag. "Ok, I will watch the door" Emily says. "Ok, Aria, we'll go in there and trash the place then I'll make sure I put the note somewhere in there, and then we get out of here quickly" I tell the two girls. "Ok, lets go" Aria says. And I open the door. Ashelys room is neat everything is in place, her homework and text books are placed neatly on her desk and her bed is perfectly made. "Oh this is going to be fun" Aria smiles. "Yes it is" I agree.

* * *

**Well theres chapter 2 hope you liked it. Review for fast updates :)**


	3. Next Target

**Chpater 3 :) Please Review for fast updates :)**

* * *

**Hannas pov**

The prank at Ashelys dorm room was great. We trashed the place so much its going to take her like a week to clean everything up! And the plan seems to be working because not Stephanie, Ashley or Amanda have spoken to Spencer since.

I walked into school and found Aria sitting with Emily and Paige, so I went over to join them. "Hey guys" I smiled as I took a seat next to Aria. "Hey, Han, we have something to tell you guys, were just waiting for Spencer" Emily tells me. A confused look spreads across my face. "Oh okay" I say, curious as to what Emily and Paige have to tell us.

"Hey, Ar, have you seen Spencer this morning?" Emily asks the shorter girl beside me. "No, not this morning" Aria shrugs. Just then we see Spencer pull into the parking lot. Spencer is one of the only people here who has a car. "Hey guys" Spencer smiles. She takes a seat on the other side of Aria, and I can feel Aria tense. "Ok, now that were all here" Emily begins. "What about Hayley and Adrianna?" I cut in. Emily and Paige share a look. "Well we wanted it to just be you three because were the closest" Paige answers my question. "Oh okay" I say.

"Me and Paige are dating!" Emily says happily. "Aww, thats so great guys" Aria gushes and hugs the both of them from across the table. "Yeah, congrats guys" Spencer says. "Im so happy for you guys" I also say smiling at Emily and Paige. "Thanks for the support guys" Paige says. "Hey, sorry to just leave like this, but I really have to grab some stuff before first period" I tell the girls. "Oh its ok, Hanna" Emily says. "See you later" I shout already walking away.

Im happy for Emily and Paige of course but its just another reminder that I'm one of the only single people at this school. Its kinda hard to date at an all girl school when you're straight. I sigh deeply as I walk to my locker. "I really need to find a way to meet boys" I mumble.

**Spencers pov**

"Hey so Ar, the English assignments are due in a couple of days and I really need your help writing the end of mine" I turn to Aria once Hanna leaves. Emily and Paige are in their own conversation at this point. "Wanna go to the library at lunch and work on them?" Aria asks. "Yeah, sounds good" I nod. "Great, I gotta go but I will see you then" Aria says quickly, standing up. "Ok, see ya" I say watching her leave. I frown. What is going on with Aria and Hanna these days. I see that I'm probably not going to get much conversation with Emily and Paige so I also stand up and start heading into the school. I see Stephanie standing at her locker and I decide to go talk to her considering I haven't since our date. "Hey Steph" I greet her. "Uh sorry Spencer, can't talk right now" Stephanie says quickly closing her locker door and walking away. I furrow my eyebrows. "That was weird" I mumble. I see Amanda walking down the hall and try to talk with her. "Hey Amanda" I say. "In a rush sorry, Spence" She says continuing to walk down the hall quicker then before. Ok, something is very wrong, I'm the most popular girl in this school anyone would stop to talk to me. I sigh and walk to my locker when I open it a letter falls out. "Ah another love letter, this is more like it" I sigh to myself. I open it up and read the letter. Dear, Spencer, you are the most beautiful girl in this whole school, please have lunch with me? Love, Caroline.

I frown. Even though I'm looking for attention from anyone right now. There is no way I'm blowing off Aria for Caroline at lunch. Aria is the only girl in this entire school that I would actually want to be in a serious relationship with. But I have to go on these dates with other girls so I keep my popular reputation. So I can pass on one date to be with Aria.

**Arias pov**

"Han, you left me there with Spencer, you know how nervous I was" I tell Hanna once I walked up to her locker. "Ar, you need to learn how to just be normal with Spencer alone" Hanna tells me rolling her eyes. "I know" I sigh. "Im working on our English assignments some more, at lunch with her" I tell Hanna. "Oh really, and you're ok with being alone with her for all of lunch, but you're freaking out at me for leaving you two alone at a table which by the way Emily and Paige were right there." Hanna says. I frown. "You're right Hanna, I'm not mad at you or anything, just nervous, about the whole Spencer thing" I confess. "Its ok, Ar" Hanna tells me and shuts her locker door after she was down using the mirror to apply more lip gloss. "Hey, why'd you leave the table like that. I know you didn't just leave to get your text books" I laugh a little at the thought of Hanna ditching her friends for text books. Hanna sighs. "Aria, I want a boyfriend" Hanna says suddenly.

I look up at her. "Oh are you upset that you're the only one single or not crushing on someone right now" I ask her. "Yes, but its not just that, Im like the only straight girl in this school, and I just want to be able to date and talk about love with you guys" Hanna tells me seriously. "I understand that" I nod. "Hey, well Hanna, since you are helping me out so much, I'm going to help you, this weekend were going to get you a boyfriend" I say happily. "Really? You'll help me!" Hanna says excitedly. "Of course! With all you're doing for me and Spencer, I owe you big time anyway, and im happy to help" I tell Hanna honestly. "Yay! Thanks Aria" Hanna says hugging me. "No problem Hanna" I smile, hugging back. After our hug the first bell rings. "Ugh, better get to my locker, later Han" I tell her walking away.

**Hannas pov**

I make my way to French class. I see Spencer when I make it to the classroom and sit down next to her. "Hey Spence" I say as take my seat. "Hey Han" She smiles. "So, we didn't really get to talk much this morning. anything new?" I ask her casually. "Well got this in my locker" Spencer says pulling out what looks to be a love letter. I frown but try to hide it. "Who's it from?" I try to sound natural but actually I'm pretty pissed off. "Caroline" Spencer shrugs. I pull my phone and put it under my desk getting ready to text Aria, to let her know that Caroline is our next target. "Are you going to go on a date with her?" I ask, wanting to get as much information as I can from Spencer. I pull up Arias contact and send her a message. **Me: **_Caroline is our next target she sent a love letter to your girl. _I sent the text to Aria and put my phone away. "Well, she wants to go out at lunch and I'm meeting Aria at lunch, so no, I'm not going out with her, at least not today" Spencer tells me. The teacher then walks into the room. Im glad Spencer isn't ditching Aria for Caroline, but she's were definitely still going to prank Caroline.

**Spencers pov**

Lunch rolls around quite quickly to my liking and I make my way to the library to meet Aria. I take a seat at one of the tables at the library and soon after Aria comes in. She's on her phone though, and seems to be texting someone pretty angrily. "Hey, Ar, everything ok" I ask her when she makes it to the table. She sighs deeply. "Yup, every things fine, Lets just work on the english assignment" She says and takes a seat. I nod. "Ok, so I'm almost done, but I need a good conclusion" I tell Aria. "Can I read it" She asks. "Sure" I agree and pass the paper to Aria. She then takes the next few minutes to read. "Its really good, Spence" She smiles. "Thanks" I say. "Ok, I know a great way you can conclude it" Aria says.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending there…but I didn't know where else to go. I know the chapters are pretty short but I update really fast so I hope that makes up for it. :) And there will be ALOT more Sparia soon I promise. Other then that, so Hannas wants a boyfriend ;) Who do you think its going to be? It will be someone in the show NOT just a random OC. Anyway see you in the next chapter :)**


	4. Rumour Has It

**Chapter 4 is here. I know the chapters are pretty short and don't have much Sparia yet…but there will be a lot more Sparia and Hanna will get a boyfriend soon too! The next chapter should be really good and have lots of Sparia and this chapter will definitely have some Sparia too. REVIEW PLEASE :)**

* * *

**Arias pov**

Our English assignments were finally due and we got them handed back today. I was so happy when I saw that I got 100 precent it was my best paper.

"Aria!" I herd a familiar voice call my name. "Hey Spencer" I smiled as I saw her come up to me at my locker. "Aria, thank you so much for you're help on the English assignment I got a 94!" Spencer said happily hugging me tightly. I sighed contentedly as Spencers arms wrapped around me. I wanted the hug to last forever but Spencer eventually let go.

"What did you get?" She asked me curiously. "Uh, 100" I said a little awkwardly. "100! Aria thats great" Spencer told me. "Thanks Spence" I smile.

"Hey guys" Hanna says walking up to us. "Hey Han" I greet the blonde. "Hey Hanna" Spencer also greets her. "So, hate to interrupt but Ar, I really need to talk to you" Hanna tells me. "Uh, yeah, sure thing Hanna" I tell her. I then turn to Spencer. "See you at lunch" I tell her lightly brushing her arm. "Yeah, see you at lunch" Spencer nods.

I then turn away, close my locker and walk off with Hanna. "Whats up?" I ask her. "Ok, so you remember my text from a few days ago" Hanna asks me. "The one about Caroline?" I ask to clarify. "Yeah" Hanna nods. "I remember, I got it right before I met Spencer" I tell her recalling the day. "Ok, well Spencer still hasn't gone out with her, because she was supposed to at lunch that day but she hung out with you instead" Hanna begins explaining but I cut her off. "Aw, she chose me" I say happily.

"Yes, now listen" Hanna tells me bringing my attention back to her. "We have to prank Caroline before she has a chance to ask Spencer out again" Hanna explains. "Ok, so whats the plan?" I ask. "Hey, why do you just assume I have a plan" Hanna asks sounding fake hurt. I raise an eyebrow at the girl. "Uh maybe because you've just magically had a plan for every single girl we've pranked so far" I say. Hanna rolls her eyes. "Yes, thats very true, but I don't have a plan this time. Yet." Hanna says

we stop walking as we reached the doors to the courtyard. "Whats you're next class?" Hanna asks suddenly. "Uh, Art" I tell her. "Can you skip today?" She asks. "Yeah, I guess so" I said. "Perfect, we'll plan something and then we can either get her at lunch or after school" Hanna tells me. "Ok" I agree.

**Hannas pov**

Me and Aria thought of a great way to get Caroline back for hitting on Spencer. School went by quickly and now that school was over we could start the prank. "Wheres Emily?" Aria asked me as we walked out of school. "Uh, she said she'd meet us here" I tell Aria. We see Emily emerge from the school doors and walk over to us.

"Hey Em" I say. "Hey guys, can we make this quick I have a date with Paige" Emily tells us. "Yeah, we'll be super fast we just need you to make sure Spencer doesn't see us and if she does we need you to distract her" Aria explains to Emily. "Ok" Emily agrees walking back towards the doors to watch for Spencer.

"Ok do you know what you're going to say?" I ask Aria. "Yeah, come on" She says walking towards Caroline who just walked out the school herself. We walk up to Caroline and she eyes us curiously. "Hey Caroline" I smile. "Uh hi guys" She says, with a confused look on her face. "We just wanted to tell you that Spencer wants to go out with you, and she asked us, to ask you if you'd meet her at movies?" Aria says with the sweetest voice she can muster.

"Oh really? Well yeah, I'll go now" Caroline says with a big smile on her face. "Thanks guys" She says and starts walking away. I turn to Aria and we high five. "Great, now she's going to get stood up from Spencer, and leave her alone" I say.

"Thanks so much Hanna, for all you're doing to help me" Aria tells me and hugs me briefly. "No problem Ar" I say and hug her back. "Oh and don't worry, I didn't forget about your boyfriend hunt, were going to a club on friday" Aria says wiggling her eyebrows. "A club?" I ask a wide smile appearing on my face. "Yup a club, and we are going to find your dream boy" Aria continues. "Yay! I can't wait" I tell her. "I told Emily about it too, by the way, and her and Paige are going to tag along is that ok?" Aria asks me. "Yeah totally it will be super fun" I nod.

"Great, well I guess I'll get going, see you tomorrow" Aria smiles and begins walking away. "See ya!" I call after her. Emily comes up to me once Aria leaves. "Hey did you guys do it?" She asks. "Yeah, its done, did Spencer come at all?" I asked Emily. "Nope, no sign of Spencer" Emily smiles.

**Arias pov**

Friday came around quite quickly and I couldn't be happier. Tonight would be fun and even though I wouldn't get to see Spencer I still got to hang out with my best friends. I thought about inviting Spencer, but I just couldn't be around her while I was helping Hanna find a boyfriend I had to keep my focus on Hanna and after all she's done for me she deserves this. Also I can't risk the question of 'why I'm helping Hanna find a boyfriend' come up in front of Spencer because the reason I am, Spencer can never know.

I walked into school and saw Emily and Paige sitting with Hayley and Adrianna. I walked up to our usual table and took a seat. "Hey Aria" Adrianna says to me. "Hey" I say back. "So we herd from Caroline that she was supposed to have a date with Spencer last night but Spence never showed." Hayley explains to me. I roll my eyes. "And?" I ask.

I notice that Emily has started listening to the conversation. "Well, its just apparently you and Hanna were the ones to tell her about the date and now she thinks you guys set her up" Adrianna tells me. "Well we didn't" I say getting frustrated with this conversation. "Really? Because you know a few girls that we've talked to say, that they got these notes saying to stay away from Spencer" Hayley explains. "So?" I ask. "Well, it just seems like maybe you and Hanna are trying to keep Spencer from dating anyone" Adrianna says and shrugs.

"Well were not" I tell the two girls in front of me. "Aria, its totally ok, if you're like jealous of Spencer or something" Hayley says. "Im not Jealous of Spencer!" I shout suddenly. "Hey Ar" I hear Emily say but I ignore her as I continue to talk to Adrianna and Hayley. "But you know what I did prank a bunch of girls and told them to stay away from Spencer" I tell the them. "Why?" Hayley asks. "Because-Because.. me and Spencer are secretly dating and I wanted them to stay away from her!" I say suddenly, regretting my words.

"Whoa! You guys are dating!" Adrianna says. "It totally makes sense, you guys are always so close" Hayley says. "Come on Hayley we have to go tell everyone!" Adrianna says excitedly and stands up pulling Hayley up with her. "Wait guys!" I shout but its too late because the two are already running off.

"Dammit" I mumble bringing my head down on the table. "Aria! What the hell?" Emily asks me. "Whats going on?" I hear Paige ask. "I can't believe I just said that, now its going to get back to Spencer" I ramble mostly to myself. "Aria don't worry about it, you can think of something to say to Spencer" Emily tries reassuring me.

"Ok, Em, Ar, someone please explain" Paige says. I sigh deeply. "Im in love with Spencer" I tell her. "Whoa what? Are you guys together?" Paige asks. "No they're not but we kinda have been getting revenge on all the girls who flirt with Spencer to get them to back off so Aria would have a better chance" Emily explains to Paige. "You guys never told me any of this!" Paige says sounding hurt. "Paige I'm sorry, but we wanted to make sure not to many people found out" Emily tells Paige.

"Guys!" I say getting their attention back on me. "What am I supposed to do?" I shout. "What are you supposed to do about what?" Hanna says approaching us. "Uh, Aria might have kinda told Hayley and Adrianna that her and Spencer are dating and they kinda might be telling the whole school right now" Emily explains to Hanna.

"What! Aria, how could you just say that!" Hanna asks me. "I don't know! They were just so annoying and-and… ugh I don't know" I say giving up on trying to give an explanation and bringing my head back down on the table. "What are you going to tell Spencer?" Hanna asks. "Nothing" I say suddenly standing up. "What?" Emily asks. "Im just going to ditch school, and avoid the problem." I say. "Aria, you can't just avoid this" Paige tells me. "I can try" I tell the three girls. "Now I'm leaving before Spencer finds us, I'm sure she probably knows by now" I say and begin walking away from the school as fast as I could.

**Spencers pov**

"Spencer!" I hear my name being called and Hanna runs up to me. "Hey Han" I smile. "Yeah, Hey, so um hear any interesting news lately?" Hanna asks. "Uh, no" I reply a little confused to what Hanna is asking. "Oh thats good, so uh hey maybe we should just like ditch school today" Hanna says acting quite strange. "We can't today we have a french test" I tell the blonde. "Oh please, its just french, come on we can have a fun 'Hanna and Spencer' day" Hanna smiles. "Sorry Han, I just can't today. Is everything ok?" I ask her.

"What yeah totally" Hanna says. "Hanna you're not a very good liar, just tell me whats going on." I say. "Its nothing its nothing" Hanna rambles. "Han-" Im cut off as Hayley and Adrianna come up to us. "Hey Spence" Adrianna says. "Hey guys" I greet them. "So Aria told us about your little secret relationship, were so happy for you guys" Hayley gushes. "Secret relationship?" I ask beyond confused at this point. "Hey Spencer! Can I talk to you over here for a minute" Hanna says loudly and suddenly pulling me away from Hayley and Adrianna and over to the washroom.

We walk in and once the doors are close I say "Ok Hanna, what the hell is going on" Hanna sighs. "Listen, Aria might have started this rumour that you guys are dating" Hanna tells me. My eyes go wide. "She-She did?" I ask. "Yeah, and well basically its a really long story but…she likes you Spencer" Hanna says slowly.

"She does!" I shout. "Yeah, don't be mad at her Spence-" Hanna begins saying but I cut her off. "Mad at her? Why would I be mad? I like her too! Actually I'm in love with her."

"Whoa wait! You are?" Hanna asks me sounding a little shocked. "Yeah I have been for as long as I can remember." I explain to Hanna. "Oh my god, Spence! She's in love with you too! We had this whole plan thing and…well, you have to go talk to her!" Hanna tells me excitley. "Where is she?" I ask. "Uh, I don't know she ditched, but she's probably in her dorm" Hanna tells me. "Thanks Han" I say quickly before leaving the bathroom and leaving the school.

I can't believe what I have just been told. Aria loves me! All this time, she loved me too, how could I be so stupid and not see what was right in front of me! Theres no point of driving, Aria's dorm is just a couple of streets over from the school and I start running to her dorm building.

Once I reach the building I go inside and make my way to her room. I knock on the door until it opens, revealing Aria. She looks like she's been crying a little and that breaks my heart. "Spe-Spencer, I can explain" She stutters looking up at me. I don't say anything instead I bring my lips down to hers and kiss her.

* * *

**Ooooh so they kissed…hope you guys liked this chapter. Next Chapter they go to the club to find Hanna a boyfriend and don't worry there will be lots of Sparia ;) REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. Boyfriend Hunt

**Ok so Chapter 5 is here…so the updates may be a little slow for a while now. I will still update this story and try to as much as possible but their probably won't be daily updates, like there has been. Anyway heres Chapter 5. Review Please! :)**

* * *

**Arias pov**

As soon as Spencers lips hit mine I am shocked but also overwhelmed with happiness at the same time. I quickly kiss her back and my arms fly up to her neck and I wrap them around her neck and play with her hair. Spencers arms wrap around my waist and she pushes us inside my room closing the door behind her.

We break apart for air and I want to say something but I don't know what. "Ar, I love you" Spencer whispers her lips still only inches away from mine. "You-you do?" I ask stupidly. Spencer nods. "I have been for as long as I can remember and Hanna told me you felt the same way" Spencer explains.

"Yeah, I do, I-I love you Spencer" I tell her in a complete daze. I can't believe this is actually happening, I guess I have to thank Hanna. Spencer wraps her arms around me tightly and pulls me into her colliding our lips as she does so. We couldn't possibly be any closer and I could't possibly feel any happier.

After we kiss for what seems to me only seconds but actually minutes, we pull apart briefly. "Spence?" I ask her quietly. "Yes" She answers. "Are we like together now?" I ask her. "If you want to be" Spencer tells me. "I do" I answer her simply. Spencer smiles. "Will you be my girlfriend, Aria" She asks while she takes my hand in her intwining our fingers. I nod, and bring my lips back up to hers once for yet another kiss.

"Wait, Spence" I say breaking apart our lips. "What is it?" Spencer asks looking a little concerned. "I just dont wanna go to fast, you know?" I ask Spencer hoping she won't be disappointed. Spencer has a look of understanding on her face.

"Yeah, you're right Ar, we should take things slow, why don't we just hang out today, just us" Spencer asks. "Sounds perfect" I smile. "Oh wait!" I say suddenly remembering how I promised Hanna we'd go boyfriend searching tonight. "What?" Spencer asks. I sigh. Hanna, Emily, Paige and I are going to this club thing after school to find Hanna a boyfriend, I promised I'd be her wing girl because she's been helping me out so much lately, with 'operation make Spencer Hastings my girlfriend'" I explain to Spencer.

Spencer laughs a little. "Operation make Spencer Hastings your girlfriend, huh?" She teases. I laugh too. "Yeah, it was quite the plan" I say. "I don't even want to know" Spencer shakes her head. I smile. "Come with us tonight, it will be fun all of us together and I'm sure we'll get lots of time alone together to" I tell Spencer getting back on topic. "Okay, sounds good." Spencer agrees.

"So, any interest in going back to school then?" Spencer asks wiggling her eyebrows. "You have a test or something, don't you" I ask rolling my eyes. "Maybe" Spencer says. I laugh. "Yeah, come on, we'll go back, don't want to keep you from your test" I say to Spencer. "Thanks babe" Spencer says pulling me in for a kiss. "Mmm _babe_ huh? I can get used to that" I mumble against Spencers lips. "Well, good because I'm going to be calling you that a lot, babe" Spencer says. She breaks the kiss and takes my hand in hers yet again and leads me out of my dorm room.

**Hannas pov**

Aria and Spencer surprisingly came back to school, and after having to answer quite a few questions from pretty much the entire school body, It was official, Aria and Spencer were together! I felt kinda responsible for this and couldn't be happier that I helped them get together. Aria told me she was definitely still helping find a boyfriend tonight and now Spencer was tagging along too. I obviously wanted to find a boyfriend but I also wanted to have some fun with my friends, its been a while since all of us was able to hang out like this. I mean, sure, we have sleepovers time to time and hangout and study together but we almost never actually get out.

School went by and I managed to get no homework for the weekend. When we all got our stuff and left school we met at Spencers car.

"Who's ready to party" Aria shouts excitley throwing her hands up as she and Spencer arrive at the car that myself, Emily and Paige were already waiting at. We all laugh a bit at the shorter girls excitement.

"Im ready to find a boyfriend!" I say happily. Spencer unlocks her car and she gets in the front seat, Aria in the passenger leaving Emily, Paige and I in the back.

"We are going to find you an amazing guy, Han." Emily tells me. "Definitely!" Aria adds in

. "Hey, where are we going again?" I ask Aria. "I found this add for a really awesome club in Philly" Aria tells me. "Are we going to be able to get in?" Paige asks. "As long as we have our fake ideas, it should be fine" Aria shrugs.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this" Spencer says and I can practically see her eyes roll from the backseat. "Oh come on Spence, loosen up, have some fun" Aria says. "Hey, I have lots of fun, we just better not get caught because _prison _does not look good on a college application." Spencer says.

"Spence, your grades are amazing, you're going to get into college fine" Emily tells the tall brunette. Spencer sighs. "Yeah, I mean who wouldn't _want you_" Aria says. Spencer smiles. "Aw you guys are so cute" I comment. Aria laughs. "Han, seriously?" She asks. "What? I love seeing happy couples" I tell Aria in my defence.

**Spencers pov**

Another forty minutes of driving but we finally made it to the club. We got in easily with our fake ideas and were finally here. The place was big, it had a huge dance floor in the middle, a bar in the back and tables all along the outside of the big room. There are doors leading to other rooms but this seems to be the main room. Theres lots of people and there all scattered around, some at the bar, some at tables and a large majority dancing. We all sit together at a one of the tables.

"Wow, Ar, this place is really cool" Hanna tells Aria taking a look around. "Yeah, definitely" Paige says also taking in her surrounds. "I know" Aria says wiggling her eyebrows. "Ok, so first thing is first, we need drinks" Aria tells us. "For sure" Emily smiles. "Ok, but for once, I can't get drunk, because if I'm going to get a boyfriend, I can't get sloppy, same goes for you Aria, my wing women needs to be sober" Hanna says to mostly Aria.

"Oh don't worry Hanna" Aria says standing up from the table. She takes my hand in hers and pulls me up too. "Come with me?" She asks. I nod and follow her towards the bar. Once were no longer in sight of our table, Aria pulls me into her and kisses me. "Mmm I've been wanting to do that all day" She mumbles, and continues to kiss me. Aria traces her tongue on my bottom lip, I grant it to her right away and her tongue is exploring my mouth. I know we are in the middle of a club, but I don't care who watches, I just feel so good being able to kiss Aria like this. We pull away for air and I sigh contentedly. "God, It feels so good to kiss you" I tell her when our lips break. Aria smiles. "Im glad" She says and turns to the bar without another word.

We arrive back to our table with 5 shots. We all down the shots. "Ok, Han, time to start the boyfriend hunt, see any cute guys?" Aria asks the blonde after our first round of shots were taken. "Uh well that guy is sorta cute" Hanna says pointing to a tall blonde boy near the bar. "Perfect, you're wing woman is on it" Aria says and disappears from the table towards the blonde boy. She talks to him for a minute and points over at out table, specifically to Hanna. A few minutes later Aria comes back to the table.

"Ok, go dance with him, then let us know if he's 'yay' or 'nay' Aria explains to Hanna. "Ok" Hanna agrees and goes to dance with the boy. "Wow, you seem really good at this" I comment to Aria. "Were going to go dance" Emily tells us as her and Paige emerge from the their seats and head to the dance floor. Once me and Aria are alone at the table she begins to scoot over closer to me on the booth seat we are sharing until our bodies are touching. "Well aren't you needy" I joke to the shorter girl. "_Spencer_" She whispers seductively in my ear. Aria has such a control over me and I don't know if I find it annoying or just really hot.

I lean down to kiss and this time its my tongue that that is exploring her mouth. I put my hand on her thigh and slowly begin sliding it up. Her hands wrap around my neck, and begin playing with my hair. Once my hand reaches a certain point on her thigh, Aria moans slightly sending shivers through my body.

"Hey guys" A voice breaks us out of our kiss. "Don't want to interrupt the make out session you two have going on, but I'm going to need a new guy, that other one was definitely a nay" Hanna says taking a seat at the table once again. "Ok, but first I think we need round two of shots" Aria smiles, and stands up. Aria disappears to the bar and arrives a few minutes later with five new shots. Emily and Paige make their way over to the table again and we down yet another shot.

"Ok, we need a new guy" Aria says scanning the club. "Hey, Han, what about that guy over there" Paige asks Hanna pointing to a guy awkwardly standing by the dance floor but not dancing. He has black hair and looks pretty musclier. "He's cute" Hanna says. "Go ask him to dance, he looks like he wants to anyway" Aria tells the blonde. "Ok" Hanna agrees walking over to the guy.

**Hannas pov**

The blonde guy I danced with was a complete weirdo, but this new guy seems to look pretty normal. "Hi" I say to him as I approach. "Oh hi" He says smiling. "So do you wanna dance?" I ask him straight forward. "Yeah, ok" He says and we make our way to the dance floor. "So whats your name?" He asks me. "Im Hanna" I tell him. "Im Blake" He says. "So Blake, what are you doing here?" I ask him trying to make conversation. "Trying to meet girls. You?" He asks. "Trying to meet guys" I tell him smirking. He laughs a little.

"Well what do you know, I guess we both found what were looking for" He says beginning to dance a little closer to me. "I guess we did" I agree with him. That is until he started dancing a little to close. "Dancing a little close there, aren't you?" I tell him. "Oh come on, you don't mind right" He says and puts his hand on my back slowly sliding it down. "No actually I do mind, you pig" I say to him stepping back and walking away from him. I sigh as I make my way back to the table.

Only Emily and Paige are there and there are new shot glasses at the table, a full one sits in front of the place I was sitting. "Another shot, complementary of Aria" Emily laughs. I take the shot and drink it. "Where is Aria, and Spence?" I ask. "They went the bathroom, but there probably making out by now" Emily tells me. "How was the guy?" Paige asks. "Ugh terrible" I tell them. "Im sure you can find a guy that doesn't completely suck" Emily tries reassuring me. "Thanks" I roll my eyes.

**Arias pov**

"Mmm Spence" I moan as Spencer kisses down my jaw line stoping to suck at my pulse point. Im sitting on the bathroom counter and my legs are wrapped around Spencers waist as she kisses me. Spencers hands are placed on my thighs and she's slowly sliding them up.

"Spencer" I say a little more seriously this time. She looks up for a moment. "What is it?" She asked with the littlest bit of panic in her voice, afraid she did something wrong. "I just, don't want to go so fast, I mean, were in the bathroom of a club, I want out first time to be special…" I say awkwardly to Spencer. Spencer immediately understands and removes her hands. "I understand, I want it to be special too" Spencer tells me.

"Lets get back to the table I'm sure Hanna is back by now anyway" I say jumping off of the counter. "Ok" Spencer agrees and we walk out back towards are table. We see that Hanna is sitting at the table with a sad expression on her face. "Didn't work out?" I ask as I arrive at the table. Hanna sighs. "Nope" She replies "We'll find someone for you Han" Spencer tries reassuring her.

* * *

**Sorry for yet another abrupt ending but next chapter will pick up were it left off. And remember updates might be a little slower for a while :( Oh also I'm still taking Sparia prompts for any one shot idea you might have so please review or PM me :) see you next chapter**


End file.
